bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
細鳳 -Sai Fung-
細鳳''' -Sai Fung-''' is a set of revolver-like guns linked together by what appears to be a small chain. These weapons are wielded in a nunchaku style of combat, giving them the nickname of "gun-chuks". In-Game Description "Possessed by the fastest demon bird in all of Inferno, Sai Fung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed, unleashing attacks so fast even a god would be unable to catch a glimpse." How to Obtain To get the Sai Fung you must complete 100 chapters on normal difficulty or above. The quickest and most common way to do this is by completing Chapter I, the Vestibule repeatedly. It should also be noted that the Climax Brace can be used for the completion of these chapters despite their scores not being recorded. You cannot recieve the Sai Fung through collecting any LP discs, and to date no cheats have been found to enable quicker access of the weapon, such as with Pillow talk, Bazillions, etc. Unique Traits Sai Fung's attacks are extremely quick and can stagger or stun anything smaller than a [[Beloved|'Beloved']], but deals less damage per hit than other weapons. While executing it's combos the Sai Fung fires numerous bullets during it's attacks that will richochet off of any nearby surfaces upwards of six times before finally vanishing, this has the effect of stunning smaller nearby Angels with an onslaught of bouncing projectiles as you attack your primary target. The combination of these traits allow it to reach incredibly high combo points even on weaker enemies like [[Affinity|'Affinities']]. Wicked Weaves: While equipped all of Bayonetta's Wicked Punches will become Wicked Palm Thrusts. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will throw Sai Fung at her target, where it will spin inside of them as it fires off a few shots. Until the Sai Fung returns Bayonetta's punches will mimic those of Scarborough Fair, though they will do slightly less damage and holding down will fire bullets that mimic the Sai Fung's appearance and damage. Charge Modifier: '''Holding down will cause Bayonetta to charge up the '''Sai Fung for a moment before launching a volley of bullets, which will proceed to ricochet around the area. The longer the button is held down the more bullets will be shot. 唐龍 -Tang Lung- Jeanne's version of Bayonetta's Sai Fung, it functions exactly the same but like many of Jeanne's weapons it's colored to match her sense of style, being gold and white instead of black. It's in-game description is identical to Sai Fung's. Trivia *The weapon itself is named after martial artist Bruce Lee's childhood nickname. *'Tang Lung' is named after the character portrayed by Bruce Lee in the martial arts film "Way of the Dragon". *The Bullet Climax for Sai Fung is similar to Round Trip; a move used by Dante when wielding several different swords, and Fireworks; a shotgun move that flips the gun around Dante's body, from the Devil May Cry series. *The stylized Chinese characters used in the Sai Fung's attacks are from the Ba gua, which are the eight fundamental principles of reality. 乾 Qian (heaven/sky), 兌 Dui (lake), 離 Li (fire), 震 Zhen (thunder), 巽 Xun (wind), 坎 Kan (water), 艮 Gen (mountain), and 坤 Kun (ground). *When Bayonetta is shooting the Sai Fung, she makes a "Bruce Lee" noise more formally known as Kiai. Category:Weapons